In Two Worlds
by WhitneySparks
Summary: Gemma is haunted by dreams that shouldn't belong to her. On top of this she has to deal with a vampire for a sister, Caroline, and her hybrid almost boyfriend Tyler, as well as her friends. And to put the icing on the cake, two HUNTERS stroll into town and start asking questions on Jenna Gilbert's death...what else could go wrong? Rated T for safety, SISFIC,better summary inside.


I'd just like to say to my subscribers thanks for being patient with me, in less than three days I will have finished school forever! My courses are over and I have two more exams, to celebrate here is something I have been working on for a while now. I really hope you all like it.

Takes place beginning season one of supernatural and beginning of season three of vampire diaries.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Supernatural or Vampire Diaries, however I do own Alexis and Gemma. **

* * *

In Two Worlds

**Preface**

-**Then** -

The Winchesters have had a very unusual life, to say the least – as the storyteller how do you explain this? Well 'normal' is NOT the word you would use. I suppose I should start on November 2nd 1983 when Mary Winchester awoke to hear her baby son, Sam, screaming through the baby monitor. Like any parent she got up to investigate. But it appeared as if her husband, John, already did that. So Mary went to check on her two year old Alexis, who was snuggled up with Dean (her 4 year old son) in his bed.

A strange pattern of noises came from downstairs, Mary walked along the halls and tried to fix a light that was flickering. Once it stopped, she yawned and began to walk down the stairs only to see John fast asleep on the couch. She ran back into Sam's room to see the same figure leaning over his cot. With a big breath she screamed and John Winchester woke up.

That was the last noise to come out of Mary Winchesters mouth. On November 2nd 1983 she died, and her husband John was the only witness. Since then the family have been living out in motels and learning the skills of hunting paranormal things, things people see in nightmares. Dean, Sam, and Alexis grew up learning the ways of a hunter. All of which led up to the present day, where Dean and Sam are looking for their Dad.

However this story is different to the other ones, especially the ones you have probably heard of, as you've guessed. Because the Winchesters did in fact have a middle sister Alexis. And well describing Alexis is like describing any Winchester…the only word you wouldn't use is 'normal'.

The only question is…where is Alexis now? What happened to her? And why and when did she disappear?

-**Now**-

(well to be super awkward; two weeks ago).

-Somewhere near Nebraska, Harvelle's Roadhouse -

"Here you go John," Ash said as he slid a drink down the bar towards him.

"Cheers," John croaked.

"Everything alright? I'm surprised Dean and Alexis ain't with ya, the lil' party rockers stormed up the whole roadhouse last time!" Ash beamed as he wiped a glass.

John looked down, and took a moment to close his eyes – a bad thing to do. Happy images of Alexis and Mary ran through his head. He coughed and opened his eyes again to down the beer in front of him. "Where's Ellen and Jo?" he asked. Cautious of what they might say if they knew he was here.

Ash shrugged. "Went out on some lead in Minnesota, why?"

John growled, Ash was always short of a few sandwiches in a picnic. "If Dean comes by, you never saw me," he said standing up and throwing a couple dollars on the table.

"What if Alexis swings on over?" Ash grinned, not even hiding his desire for her. Part of him forgot he was speaking to the bad ass hunter about his super hot daughter.

John looked up at him with a deep glare. Yet all he felt was loss. "She won't be popping round these parts anytime soon. She's on lockdown. And don't talk to Dean about it, he's a bit…touchy on the situation."

Ash frowned as John went through the door. "Lockdown? What do you mean lockdown?" he shouted after him, but John was already hopping in his car to his next destination.

* * *

Sleep was something that most common people enjoyed, I on the other hand, hated it. Well that's a lie, I only hate it when I get crazy ass dreams about guys that like to kill. Most the time I forget the dream as soon as I wake up. But the days I remember them, they are the days that get to me the most.

There's never any words, it's always just streams of pictures, flashing, or a really short scene. A floppy haired kid, the tallest one, chopping some guys head off – that's always a common one. And then there's the other dude, the one with the cheeky face, he likes to shoot things. A LOT. Then there is the older guy, he seems like the main man in the situation, who looks worried every time the other two boys come close to killing the person, or the person comes close to killing them.

And then I wake up.

Like tonight, same stream of pictures, same people, and here I am writing in my diary at midnight. It's kinda become like a routine now. Or better still a habit. Sometimes I get up just to make a lot of noise in the bathroom so that my sister, Caroline, will wake-up. That way she crawls into my bed and we sit up talking for as long as possible until one of us falls asleep.

But I don't need to make loud noises anymore, a simple creak of the floorboard and my sister is there, because that's what you get for hanging out with Vampires and more specifically that's what you get for hanging around stubborn ass Elena Gilbert. And guess what it's her birthday today, Caroline is planning a big party, and I said that I was more than willing to help – what a mistake that was. But I can see why my little sister would want to do it, what with Jenna and John Gilbert dying.

Huh. John. I always thought that name sounded a bit too familiar to me. Anyway going off subject here, my vampire sister is having a birthday party for her human friends and her human best-friend. Oh and not to mention, the Vampires, Witch, and Werewolf (who she might as well be dating). At least that's some real party entertainment sorted.

I put the book down and gasped, a tall dark figure stood by my fireplace, watching me.

* * *

**Confused yet? Good, please R and R and I hope you try and seek answers. Thanks! **


End file.
